First Kiss
by C.Cerise
Summary: El primer beso nunca es perfecto, hay nervios y ansias ¿Cómo sería el primer beso para Kirishima y Uraraka? { one-shot }


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Tenía su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, era primera vez que tenía un rostro tan cerca del suyo y eso lo estaba matando, comenzaba a pensar que tenía problemas cardíacos ¿Tal vez estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco? Joder, no se quería morir aún, mucho menos en ese momento, sería lo más patético que le podría pasar ¿Acaso moriría virgen? Ya podía imaginarse los titulares de mañana "Estudiante aspirante a héroe de la U.A muere de un paro cardiaco y virgen" Mierda, eso no pintaba nada bien.

Pero mientras él estaba ahí como un idiota divagando sobre su mente ella parecía completamente divertida con la situación. Las mejillas de Uraraka estaban sonrojadas, nunca había visto esas mejillas regordetas tan sonrojada, mucho menos nunca había pensado que lucía tan linda sonrojada por él y mierda ¿Acaso sus ojos eran tan brillantes antes? ¿Sus labios siempre habían lúcido tan rosados y apetecibles? Los quería tocar, también los quería probar ¿Eso no era algo demasiado caníbal? Joder, de nuevo estaba divagando.

— Kirishima-kun, siento que puedo leer tu mente —Uraraka se reía al decir aquello.

¿Era verdad? ¿Acaso su quirk de gravedad tenía algo relacionado con la telepatía? ¿Tenía eso si quiera sentido?

Entre más se comía la cabeza ella más se reía de él y a ese punto ya se preguntaba si acaso ella pensaría que era un jodido idiota o un payaso.

— ¿Tienes telepatía? Todo este tiempo pensé que lo tuyo era la gravedad —Mierda, si en ese momento ella no pensaba que era un idiota seria porque es demasiado amable.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? La de un jodido idiota le hubiera dicho Bakugou pero ¿Acaso Blasty sabe sobre mujeres? Siempre ha pensado que le van más los chicos, con todo el rollo de Deku y el mitad hielo mitad fuego, joder, de nuevo divagando.

— Kirishima-kun —Uraraka habla tocando su mejilla.

¿Siempre tuvo la piel tan suave y cálida? ¿Por qué nunca antes pensó en tocarla? ¿Midoriya no pensaba en tocarla nunca? Tal vez y Midoriya iba al mismo rollo de Bakugou, lo cuál sería mucho mejor para él así no tendría rivales.

Uraraka volvió a reírse.

— Kirishima-kun, deja de pensar y mirarme —Pidió con esa voz tan suave.

Y eso hizo, la miró a sus ojos color marrón, tan brillantes como el caramelo derritiéndose, totalmente algo que va con ella y su rostro de niña buena, joder, no era nada mentira que parecía un ángel del cuál cualquiera podría quedar prendado como un puto adolecente, además de cuerpo tampoco estaba mal, no tenía los exagerados pechos de Yaoyorozu pero vaya que tenía una figura excelente ¿Era pervertido de su parte si se acercaba más para sentir sus pechos? No quería ser como Kaminari o Mineta, pero quería sentir si eran tan suaves como todo en ella.

— Mierda… no puedo concentrarme —Contesto para la gracia de ella.

— ¿Compartirás tus pensamientos conmigo? —Pregunto entonces acercando su cuerpo más al de él.

Entonces los sintió, los pechos de Uraraka se aplastaba en su pecho y trago fuerte al imaginar que de verdad ella tenía telepática por qué si sabía lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante estaría realmente jodido, es más, nunca se le volvería a acercar o tal vez incluso lo mandaría a volar bien lejos de ahí.

— Enseñame lo que piensas Kirishima-kun —Volvió a hablar para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Y entonces lo hizo, con sus manos en las caderas de ella termino de acercar sus cuerpos hasta que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, ella suspiró y podría jurar que en sus ojos vio un poco de excitación ante la situación.

Mierda, volvió a tragar fuerte, esa chica lo mataría, no, Uraraka no era un ángel, era un puto demonio de la lujuria.

— ¿Sigo? —Pregunto, porque tenía que ser caballeroso ¿Cierto? Mina siempre le había dicho que las mujeres preferían un caballero pero ¿Contaba también para ese momento? Demasiado complicado para un hombre, la verdad.

Uraraka se río asintiendo.

¿Se lo tomaba como una afirmación? ¿Era un "si, sigue"o un "jodete" bien disfrazado?

Al carajo No seguiria pensando todo sobre si estaba bien o mal, al final lo peor que le podría pasar es recibir un golpe de la chica y bueno si era honesto lo valdría bastante.

En ese preciso momento fue que la besó, siendo torpe y chocando sus narices y frentes antes de que sus labios se tocaran, riéndose ambos por la torpeza que crecía con el nerviosismo y las ansias de un primer beso, pero entonces sus labios se tocaron y fue todo magia, sus labios se acoplaron uno con el otro, las manos de Uraraka fueron hasta el cuello de Kirishima y las de Kirishima abrazaron el pequeño cuerpo de Uraraka mientras profundizaban más el beso, se sentía como si flotaran y por un momento pensó que Uraraka activo su quirk sin pensarlo pero sus pies estaban firmes en el piso mientras la besaba más y más.

Al final cuando tuvieron que respirar un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía, ambos se miraron y rieron, era la sensación atolondrada del primer beso, el primer contacto entre dos humanos que se sentían igual de enamorados, no dijeron nada.

Pero si una cosa noto Kirishima y es que era verdad Uraraka era un ángel endemoniado que lo había enamorado.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, hace mucho no escribía algo de esta pareja y mientras miraba un fanart pensé en esta situación so why not

Es algo cortito pero espero que les gustará y lo disfrutarán como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Creo que haré pronto un KiriBakuChako ya que hace mucho tampoco escribo sobre mi trío favorito ¿Qué os parece?

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
